Return of the Harmony Kingdom
by HarryBuilder
Summary: When Twilight comes to Canterlot for a surprise with Princess Celestia she discovers something she couldn't believe. this reveal leads her, the Princesses and her friends on a quest to learn not only the forgotten origins of Elements themselves but in fact her true past! (This takes place after Celestial Advice so the Element's history is changed a bit.)
1. Chapter 1: A Hidden Truth

(Canterlot Castle)

Twilight was happily trotting across the halls of Canterlot castle making her way to Celestia's bed chambers. It had only been a week since the rescue mission the changeling kingdom by her student Starlight and Trixie, Thorax and Discord and things have never been more peaceful in Equestria with the changelings now allies to pony kind and on top of that her relationship with Celestia was stronger than ever.

Twilight always had a special bond with the sun princess since she was a foal but it went beyond something between a teacher and her student or between princesses it became like a bond a mother has with her daughter. To Twilight, Princess Celestia was like a second mother to her and she knew felt the same way about her. After she learned that Celestia was afraid that if she made friends she didn't need her anymore Twilight decided to give her teacher a surprise visit with just the two of them.

"Ooh I can't see Celestia! It's been a long time since it's just been the two of us. I wonder what she liked to do first." As she thought of the activities they could do together she finally arrived at Celestia's room. She opened the door hoping to give the Princess a wonderful surprise,"Well here goes." she said and entered the room.

Twilight looked for any sign of Celestia but found nothing she assumed that she was busy somewhere else in the castle. She decided she would wait in the room until she returned and then surprised her but then she noticed a bookshelf next to the wall, "Well maybe I could do a little reading while I wait." she said and walked over to the shelf and using her magic took a purple and gold book.

However It was revealed to be a switch there was a slight rumble and the shelf sunk into the floor revealing a hidden passageway with a room colored cobalt blue with blue luminescence crystals on the walls and ceiling. "Whoa I didn't even this was here but why would Celestia need a secret room?" Twilight wondered then with her curiosity getting the better of her she looked outside to see anypony was coming. Once she saw the cost was clear she walked into the now revealed room unaware of hoofsteps coming from far down the hall.

Twilight looked in awe at the room littered with toys, games, pictures, and other foal items she imagined that they belonged to Princess Celestia when she and Luna were young. She found a little cute that the princesses loved plushies so much that they still keep them in good condition but for some reason all these items seem a little familiar to her. as she continue to look around the room she soon came to desk with picture of the two royal sister along side two adult alicorns, one mare and one stallion standing behind them next to the picture was paper that was upside-down at looked to have writing on the other side. "What's this picture?" Twilight asked her curiosity getting the better of her again she took a closer look at the picture with her magic wrapped around it while just behind her somepony else had entered the room.

Twilight immediately recognized Celestia and Luna as the two fillies by their fur and eye colors but their mane were different, where Celestia's mane was a light pink, Luna's was light blue. from the look of it Celestia was in her teens and Luna was still 6 year old filly she found the picture of her mentor and her sister as fillies kinda cute a slightly giggled at it but strangely it brought a warm feeling inside her for some reason. Her attention was then turned to the alicorn stallion that stood above the filly Luna. He looked to be a head taller than Celestia, he had her's beautiful white fur and his eyes were the same as Luna's eyes, his mane and tail were made of golden energy and he wore golden royal armor.

"An alicorn 'stallion'? I didn't there even was one. than how come I've never heard of him until now?" Twilight after asking herself this than looked at the stallion again and felt something in her heart that felt really attached to this alicorn. She shook that feeling out of her then looked at the alicorn mare who was standing above the teenage Celestia but when she did she gasped not believing what she was seeing.

The mare was a lavender purple with a dark blue mane and with a pink and dark purple stripe down the middle of them, her eyes were dark purple, she wore a gold tiara with a familiar magenta six point star and a gold royal collar and slippers with six point star gems of the same magenta color on them. her cutie mark was magenta six point star surrounded by five other white stars.

The mare looked very similar to her.

In fact it _was_ an adult version of her.

Confusion filled Twilight's head. What was she doing as an adult alicorn with Celestia, Luna and an alicorn stallion in this picture? How was she in this picture? Why was picture in here anyway? While she asked the questions in her head she eyed the upside-down paper and shakily picked it up with her magic. When she did she felt as if her heart had just stopped.

_Dear Tia_

_Your father and I are on are way back home from Vanhoover, we'll back before sundown that's assuming your father could stop worrying much. I can't but wonder if Nova will ever_

_stop being such a worrywart but I can understand you and Lulu do get yourselves into a lot trouble now and then hopefully you two haven't been given poor Starswirl any _

_trouble while we've been away. I know you and your sister are excited about raising and lowering sun and moon one day but something a princess must learn is the patience _

_for their destinies which I'm sure you and Lulu will fulfill one day or my name isn't Twilight Sparkle the Queen of Harmony! Well anyway me and your father are on our way back _

_to the kingdom now, so make your's and Luna's rooms are clean, your studies are complete and you two have had lunch and we just might have a surprise for you two._

_See you soon._

_XOXO Mommy_

Feelings of confusion, horror, hurt and betrayal flowed through the young alicorn as what was written on the letter was burned into her mind. She was an alicorn QUEEN?! She was married to an alicorn stallion named Nova?! And she had two daughters that were princess Luna and...

"N-no this can't be true. I'm not a q-queen! I-I'm not married! And Celestia a-and Luna are just my mentor and fellow p-princesses not my-" Twilight shakily said as tears started to trickle down her face preventing her from finishing. This had to be lie! There was no way Celestia and Luna were her daughters but if was true then could this be possible and why did the sisters lie to her? Why did CELESTIA lie to her?! The two them trusted each other for years and she always honest with Celestia the pony that she looked up like a mother only to find that she hid that fact that the mother and daughter relationship was not only legitimate but also in reverse!

She slowly started to back way from the letter and photo closing her teary eyes silently praying that was just dream and would just wake up in her castle. Just as she was walking out she bumped into something.

No, not something, _somepony..._

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was, she could tell. It was the pony she thought she could trust more than her own 'family' but couldn't trust her with this secret. Then the pony spoke in a fearful tone...

"Twilight..." Princess Celestia said as Twilight pupils shrunk to the size of pebbles

_**Well there you have the first chapter up and it's already given you a pretty big picture of the story how will Twilight handled this news and what will Celestia say to her pupil AND mother?! Also Nova Galaxy is my OC and will be given a description in the chapter.**_

_**Until than don't forget to like and comment and review LATER PEOPLE!I!I!I!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bonds Broken and Reforged

(Canterlot Castle)

Princess Celestia just stood there with a fearful expression on her face as looked down at the purple mare in front of her because Twilight; her pupil, her fellow princess, the pony she loved like her own child had discover that not only was she an ancient alicorn queen and was married to an alicorn stallion but was also her's and her sister's mother! When she heard that Twilight came to Canterlot to visit her she returned to her room to wait for her but when she did she notice that not only was her bedroom door opened and Twilight was already there but she had discovered the room where Celestia kept all the things that her mother...that _Twilight_ had given to her as a foal and discover her deepest secret. now Twilight knew the truth and was crushed by it.

"T-Twilight please just let me explain..." Celestia said to her mother but didn't call her that for she knew that was the last thing Twilight wanted to be called. the lavender alicorn just sat her rump on the ground and her face pointed towards the floor as tears continued to form and fall from her eyes from what she just learned.

She couldn't believe this! Celestia and Luna were her daughters and she was a queen married to a stallion named Nova?! it couldn't be true! She was not around for all those years right? Her family was Night Light and Twilight Velvet her parents and Shining Armor her BBBFF! Why did they keep this from them? did her parents know?! did Shining Armor?! HOW was this even possible?!

While more questions filled Twilight head she felt new emotions toward her 'daughter'. Confusion at this revelation, Betrayal that Celestia kept this from her, Sorrow at the feeling that everything she knew and her whole life was nothing but a lie! And Finally as her eye brows furrowed and the deep breaths she took Twilight felt the two emotion she never that she feel for the sun princess...

_Rage and Hatred._

Celestia than attempted to comfort Twilight by placing a her hoof on her shoulder. "T-Twilight I-I know your feeling upset right now but-" That did it. Before Celestia could finish Twilight smacked her hoof away, whipped around a glared the most hateful look Celestia ever saw as she recoiled backwards! "Upset?! UPSET?! well excuse me '_Your Majesty'_ but when pony finds that her whole was all a lie but also that her mentor and her sister who she shared the bond of a mother and daughter figure and than find out that the bond was actually IN REVERSE, I think she has the right to be UPSET!" Twilight shouted in the loudest and most angry tone she ever talked to Celestia with especially when she call Celestia a royal title not her name still not believing that she was her mentor's mother. She trusted Celestia more than anypony in Equestria more than her own family! Now she felt as if the bond the two of shared which was at it's strongest was shattered into a million pieces.

Celestia took another step back as small tears slid down her cheeks. Her heart felt a crack every time Twilight threw those hurtful words at her. She knew this day would come but she wanted to wait until she was ready. She knew Twilight had many questions but she needed to calm her down first and the time to tell her the truth was now. So taking a deep breath she slowly walked towards her mother with her emotions of guilt and sadness still flowed and grew inside her while Twilight had closed her eyes shut with tears of anger and sorrow still fell and continues to scream at the most trusted pony in her life.

"How could you do this to me?! Why did you lie to me?! How am I your mother?! Who is this 'Nova'?! Why did-" Twilight rant was cut short and her eyes snapped open when the white alicorn suddenly wrapped her forelegs and wings around her and Celestia's cheek nuzzled against her's as tears of sorrow and regret streamed down her face. While Twilight struggled and fought to escape her daughter's grasp, yelling 'Let me go! Get your hooves off of me! Stop it you liar! Stay away from me!' anything she could to get her let her go but the Sun princess did not let go or weaken but her emotional walls crumbled more and more. Then Twilight screamed "GO AWAY! I HA-" but she didn't finish the insult when Celestia who was no longer able to hold in the pain any longer shouted in the royal Canterlot voice and calling Twilight something she hadn't for a millennia. "**I'm so sorry Mommy!"** her words echoed throughout the room and hit Twilight like a mountain and looked as Celestia cried her heart out saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again in-between her sobs! Sobbing into her shoulder and hugging ever more tighter. Twilight face soften and then reluctantly wrapped forelegs around Celestia's neck to not strangle but hug her and strange as it was for her starting rubbing her neck and shushing her to calm her down.

Just like any mother would do for her.

While Twilight continued to counsel her former mentor/daughter she looked over her shoulder to see princess Luna Standing at the entrance of the room with her eyes filled with confusion and worry. Luna had heard Celestia's scream and rushed to her room only to find her being hugged and shushed by Twilight Sparkle or rather their mother. Twilight looked at Luna with an expression that said 'I know the truth _Lulu_' and her younger daughter recoiled back with guilt as she turned her attention back to her older daughter who looked at her with puffy red eyes from the intense sobbing. Twilight wipes a few tears from Celestia eyes and then said in a flat and serious tone, "tell me everything..._Tia."._ Celesta flinched at the name but then nodded, got up and walked out of the room with her the purple alicorn in tow wearing a serious face. She towards her sister and saw that she felt just as worried and guilty about this as she was. a slight cough came from behind them as look at there mother telling them that she didn't want to be kept waiting. Celestia then walked out of the room with sorrowful expression on her face but before Luna could leave Twilight shot a glare at the moon princess who looked down in sorrow and then the two walked out together as room was sealed once again.

The three princesses sat a large table with the royal sisters sat on one side and their mother or Twilight sat on the other. With her forelegs crossed she looked at the guilty faces of her supposed daughters giving them a look that told them to start talking. So Celestia taking a deep breath started, "_Many Milliena ago a few months after the three pony tribes united to build Equestria as their new home two pony stood up to guide and negotiate the new tribe they were Nova Galaxy an alicorn stallion and...you Twilight._" she than glanced at Twilight who noted she didn't call her 'mom' or 'mother' not that wanted to called either at least not yet, Then Luna Continued, "_Once peace had been established and settlements and villages were built Starswirl the Bearded decreed that you and father would be the new rulers of Equestria for the both you of shared attributes and abilities of unicorns, pegasis and earth ponies so that no one tribe would feel superior to the other. The two of you combined your magic with Starswirl's to create a new city to rule from called the Harmony Kingdom and the two ruled it as the King and Queen of Harmony this lasted for many decades even toward the time when Tirek and Scorpan came to Equestria and foiled Tirek schemes._" Twilight was surprised that not only were she and her 'husband' were the former rulers of Equestria but were also rulers during Tirek's quest for power and the ones who stopped him but before she could ask why Tirek didn't recognize her Celestia continued "_The both of us rewrote Tirek memories when we took over to make him think it was us who imprisoned him in Tartarus instead of you and father to prevent him from doing any further harm you if he were to escape which he did and that is why he didn't recognize you when he returned._" Twilight could tell Celestia was telling the truth which meant if Tirek _did_ recognize her it could have been a lot worse for her in the end.

Luna than continued "_Years after Tirek defeat and after Celestia and I were born life in equestria remained peaceful. as we grew older you, father and Starswirl taught how use magic, how to fly and how to control the sun and moon_" Twilight was surprise to hear that she was one of the ponies that taught the royal sister raise and lower the sun and moon as Luna went on with smile on her face, "_We were both so happy to you and father for parents back than and we believed it would never change but then reality who had other plans brought our happy life to end" She said as herself and Celestia began to frown, "And it came in the form of an evil sorcerer named Grogar._" She said the name of the monstrous goat from fillytale books like it was a curse, as Celestia took over the conversation, "_Grogar was bent on over throwing you both and recreating Equestria as he saw fit using an artifact called the Bewitching Bell Grogar stole the power of ponies, dragons, griffins and other creatures to increase his own and it seemed victory was in his grasp until you and Father brought forth six powerful artifacts to destroy him._" she paused for bit but enough for Twilight to guess what the artifacts were "the Elements of Harmony." she gasped as her daughters nodded than continued, "_Grogar was defeated but the cost was great both father and the Harmony Kingdom along all in it disappeared by a curse Grogar place upon it similar to the one Sombra used on the Crystal Empire. you were __mortality injured when you and Starswirl escaped with myself and Luna, he left the two of back at fortress which would later become our castle and the two you left to heal yourself._" Twilight continued to listen to this story as Celestia frowned at the lost of their home and Luna took over the conversation.

"_We didn't learn that you returned the Elements to the Tree of Harmony until Discord rose to power but what we did learn was that in order to heal you Starswirl had remove most of your magic along with your memories, wings and age turning you back into a filly. Then after he time traveled to the future and left at the door step of Miss Velvet and Sir Night Light who he knew would love and care for you without end, he transferred your powers to us which somehow gave us this older forms which gave the right to be the rulers of Equestria before you and he sealed them so deep within us that not even Tirek could take them." _Twilight looked shocked to learn how she was Celestia and Luna mother and yet so much younger than them, having parents in Canterlot (that she would talk to later), and was born a unicorn turned alicorn except it was the opposite Celestia than knew to bring this conversation to an end._ "he told us what happened to you and that when the time was right during our time as the new rulers of Equestria we would return your powers and memories to you but not before we would help you re-unlock your magic which was partially the reason I took you in as my pupil. When you completed Starswirl's spell I transferred a small portion of your magic back to you giving back your but your memories did not. We continued to watch master and increased the power and control over them but we still didn't know when we could give back all of your power and torn us to have to lie to you day and night fearing that you would forgive us and in all honesty it doesn't matter to us, all that to us is that you have believe we are telling the truth. Please...Mother._" Celestia hesitated with the last part as she and her sister looked down with a few tears falling both feeling unworthy to even look at the pony who was their mother.

Twilight just sat there and pondered on the information she was just told Nova Galaxy, Grogar, The Harmony Kingdom, the Elements and her being an ancient alicorn queen? It was almost impossible to believe but a part of her told that it was all true, that she was an alicorn Queen of Harmony, married to a stallion named Nova Galaxy and that her former mentor and her sister were in fact her daughters. However she needed to be sure it was true then she remembered what they said about holding her memories and magic she than gave a fake-cough getting the attention of the royal sisters who were drying off their tears she than spoke "If what you say is the truth then you'll have to prove to me and I know just how," the two alicorns looked to her willing to do anything to make her believe them. "You said along with my magic you also held on to my memories of my life as the Queen of Harmony and of you two and your father so if transfer them back to me..." she trailed off seeing her daughters understanding her plan; if they transfer her memories and magic back to her she'll know for sure that there telling the truth. It seem to be the only way they show her the truth so they looked to her and nodded, Twilight than moved the table aside closed her eyes and waited for the transfer.

Celestia and Luna focused their magic very hard and then as there magical aura's changed from blue and gold to a violet color, their eye glowed and touched their horns onto their mother's as her magic and memories flowed from them into her. There was violet flash of light and than when it fadded the two royal sisters were on the ground but in different forms. both were still alicorns but Celestia rainbow colors turned into a light pink not blowing in a non-existent wind and she was the height of Luna, Cadence, and Twilight while Luna's mane was a light blue instead of purplish-blue gas of a night sky and had no non-existent either, she also was the height of teenage filly and her dark blue coat was little lighter as well. both of their crowns and Regalia had fallen off due to their smaller size. Once both of the regained their footing they looked towards their mother to see if the transfer was complete only to gasp at what they saw.

Twilight was now the height of Celestia and her wings and horn were her the same size as her's as well, her mane and tail had also grown longer as well and the same flowing motion her daughters once had and had twinkling star-like lights in it as well. Her back turned to the other two alicorns as she shook and rubbed her head which felt like one of Pinkie's party going on inside it than her eyes snapped open and she gasped, Celestia and Luna grew concern for her but also cautious because now Twilight was the larger, more intimidating alicorn in the room. So after some hesitation Luna spoke, "Um, m-mommy?" her voice a little higher than it was before flinching that she called her 'mommy' but Twilight didn't answer. They grew more worried at the silence then Celestia spoke next, "Mother are you...okay?" after a moment Twilight finally turned around and face her daughters with teary eyes.

However not of sorrow or pain.

But of _Happiness_.

She saw all the times she spent with them and Nova Galaxy both good and bad whether they were studying magic or playing together and she loved them. The memories were very real, what they told her was very real. She knew who she was; she was Queen Twilight Sparkle, the Queen of Harmony, wife of King Nova Galaxy and most of all mother of Princesses Celestia and Luna. She then smiled and looked at said white and blue alicorns before her than in a pitch similar to Celestia's older form she said "Tia...Lulu..." the sisters's eyes widen as she called them by the same names she called her all those centuries ago, in pure love not in anger or spite. Twilight sat herself down extended her forelegs to the two and spoke the most heartfelt words either Celestia or Luna ever heard.

"Come here and give your mom a hug sweeties."

Shocked at first but then the two sister soon produced teary smiles of their own and raced towards their mother and hugged her as if never wanting to let her go for this was the first hug they had with her before Grogar took her and their father away from them. As the now younger alicorns hugged her and sobbed in happiness, Twilight wrapped her hooves and massive wings around them started crying herself, she felt the bond she had with Celestia which was moments ago broken was now reforged and branched to Luna as well. Now the mother and daughter like bond the three shared was real only now it was backwards and stronger. With her tears still flowing down her face she looked at her beautiful daughters with the love and pride only a mother could feel. "I forgive you both and I love the two of forever always" she said in a warm, affectionate voice. Celestia and Luna looked up to their mother and smiled always waiting to hear those words from her and they replied in unison "We love you too Mom/Mommy." and the three continued to hug each other feeling very happy to be together again.

_Only wishing that Nova Galaxy were here too..._

_**Whew! that one was a long one! don't know if future ones are gonna be that long, just have wait see. Anyway that was certainly emotional, Twilight knows the truth and the royal sisters have their Mom back. I hope you like me changing how Tirek was defeated and how Celestia and Luna got their flowing manes. Also SURPRISE! Grogar and the Bewitching Bell are in this! pretty interesting huh? will he make a future appearance maybe, maybe not. As for the Tree of Harmony and the Elements's backstory in the next chapter Twilight with her regained memories will explain...**_

_**Until than don't forget to like and comment and review LATER PEOPLE!I!I!I!**_


End file.
